How It All Began, The Winchester Years
by snn7b
Summary: This story shows you how it all begun. It explains what happened in Lexi's life when she was 10 yrs old.
1. Chapter 1

"**How it All began, The Winchesters" **

****This story is how it all began, the early yrs. I would like to say Thank you to Jenmm31 who really helped me be a better writer. Always give credit where credit is due.** **

John Winchester has tried to figure out which demon killed his wife, when his youngest child Lexi, was only 6 months old. John, who ]has been raising his three kids, Dean 17 Sam 14 and Lexi 10. He was teaching his kids to be hunters. They would live on the road going from Motel to Motel, while killing every demon they found.

John was out in a field trying to teach his ten year old how to be a hunter.

"C'mon sweetheart show dad how hard you can hit." John was telling his daughter who was training with Sam.

"I don't want to hurt him." Lexi was telling her father.

"C'mon Lexi just hit me." Sam told his sister.

Lexi stood there and given a real good right hook to Sam's jaw. Sam fell backwards not realizing how hard she hit him.

"Sammy, Sammy, I am so sorry." She told her brother when she bent down beside him.

She felt so bad that she had to hit her brother.

"Its ok." Sam said to her rubbing his jaw.

Dean was watching nearby when he thought it was funny.

"Not funny Dean." Sam said to his brother, when he looked over to him.

"It is when you get hit by a girl who just happened to be only ten. " Dean told his brother.

"Dean!" John yelled out for his son.

Dean knew better not to hold up his father. So he was running over to him quickly.

"Yes Sir?" Dean asked his father, when he came up next to him.

"Your turn." John said to his when John turned around and laughed.

"Mine?" Dean shockingly asked his father.

"C'mon sis sock it to him." Sam told his sister.

"Daddy do I have to? I already hurt one brother I don't wanna hurt another." She told her father sadly.

"YES!" John demanded to his daughter.

Lexi closed her eyes and threw a punch to Dean which made him too fall back.

"Wow she has some hard punch." Dean told his father, as he was getting up off the ground.

"Dean, I am so sorry." Lexi again apologized to her oldest brother.

"Hey its ok." Dean told her shaking his head.

"Hey you boys keep training with her I have work to do." John told his sons when he was heading inside.

"How much more training do we? We have been out here for hours?" Lexi asked her brothers.

"Just a few minutes more." Dean told her when she was huffing away from him.

Dean was then helping his sister train to be the best hunter there is. After a few hours, John was making the kids come in.

"Go get cleaned up, so we can get dinner." John told them all.

Lexi was heading into the bathroom for a quick shower since she was all sweaty. When she was done she threw her hair in a pony-tail.

"Ok we ready?" John asked his kids.

"Daddy, can I go with Dean and Sam please?" She begged her father.

John gave Dean a look when Dean nodded to his father that it was ok.

"Yeah sure sweetheart." He told his daughter when he saw her smile.

John watched his daughter go with her brothers, he then climbed into his truck and they both drove off to the diner.

"Hey Lexi, how come you wanted to come with us?" Dean was asking his sister while he was wondering.

"Um- I just wanted to." She told him shyly.

They then pulled up to a diner that was up the road from the Motel of where they were staying. When Lexi was getting out she saw a bunch of truck drivers standing around.

"Slide in next to Dean." John told his daughter when she did what she was told.

"Yes Sir." She told her father.

"Whatcha getting?" He was then asking her.

"I guess a burger and fries." She told her brother just when the waitress was coming to take their order.

"Hi." The girl said in a flirting way to John.

John sat there with a big smile. "Three burgers and fries." He said to her.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich." Sam told her when he was giving his order.

"I'll be back." She said when she winked at John.

John sat there blushing while the waitress was flirting. Dean was not happy that his dad was flirting. After they don eating they were headed back to the Motel. It was then getting late.

"Ok I am going out for a while." John was telling his kids.

"Daddy wont you tuck me in?" Lexi asked her father.

"No sweetie. Dean and Sam are here. Sam will tuck you in when you get into bed." He told her giving her a kiss on her head before heading out.

"Where's he going?" Lexi asked her brother when she watched her father pull out of the Motel parking lot.

"Who knows, probably a bar." Dean told his sister which he hated his father for always leaving them.

Lexi was then getting ready for bed. She climbed onto the bed where Sam was watching tv.

"Nite Sammy." She told her brother.

"Nite." Sam said to her when he was tucking her in.

"Nite punk butt." Dean told his sister with a smile.

Lexi laid there with a smile. She didn't mind the nick name Dean gave her. She had then fallen asleep. The next day they were getting up early, John need to bring Lexi somewhere it was safe.

"Lexi honey, we are gonna go for a ride." John was saying when he was trying to wake his daughter up.

"Dad, where ya going with Lexi? " Dean then asked his father.

"You don't need to know that." John told his son.

"Dad, where are you taking my sister?" Seventeen yr old Dean kept asking his father.

"She needs to go where its safe." John said to his son.

"She will be safe with me." Dean yelled at his father.

"Excuse me." He told Dean when he surprised of Dean's attitude.

"Dad look, I can take care of her, like I did with Sammy." Dean was saying when John picked up lexi and brought her to his truck.

Lexi was in the truck upset knowing that she wasn't going to see her two older brother's for a while. John had then driven off to another hunter's house of where she would be staying.

"Sam this is wrong. She should be with us, her family." Dean told his fourteen yr old brother Sam.

"How long did he say she was going to be gone for?" Sam asked his older brother when he sat there wondering.

"That was it, he didn't." Dean told Sam giving him a sad but worried look.

When John got to where he needed to be, he was dropping Lexi off.

"Don't worry John, she will be safe here." Alex was telling John.

John was giving his daughter a kiss good-bye.

"You be good." He told his daughter when a tear was coming down Lexi's face.

"Daddy please don't leave me. I'll be good." She begged her father, as John hurried up and left so he didn't have to hear her sobbing.

He was feeling bad but he knew he had to protect her from all kinds of evil. He didn't want to lose her like he with his wife, Mary.

"Love you baby girl." John said to himself as a tear fell down his face as well.

Lexi stood at the end of the driveway watching her father's truck leave until it no long was seen.

"Come on, lets get you settled in." Alex was telling her.

He was bringing her up to her new room. In the house were three young guys about Dean's age.

"Boys this is Lexi. Lexi this is Tom, Pete and Lou." Alex was telling her.

Looking at these three she was thinking of her own two brothers, Dean and Sam. While up in her room, she took out from her bag a photo of her sitting on Dean's lap with Sam. She was trying to get settled in, since she was going to be staying for a while. She couldn't believe that her father would drop her off at some strangers home. She sat on her bed and cried her eyes out.  
>It was days and Lexi was still moping around the house, missing her dad, brothers and even her Uncle Bobby. She knew she needed to leave this place. She didn't want to be there. She was thinking of an escape plan. She was going to put her plan into motion after dinner.<p>

"Hey dinner time, kid." Tom said to her when he came up to her room.

"My name is Lexi, not kid." She told him when she walked past him and was heading downstairs.

"This one here has an attitude I see." Tom was telling his father.

"Oh really. Hmm. Might have to straighten that." Alex was saying when Lexi was wondering what that meant.

At dinner she was sitting next to Lou and Pete. Lou was giving her smiles which were making her uncomfortable at the table.

"Can I call my daddy to say good-night?" Lexi was asking nicely.

"Sorry, no can do." Alex told her when she looked sad.

She quickly ate her dinner, so she can get her plan into action. She was not going to stay in this house for another minute.

****Hope you all liked this. If you read my other stories this explains what happened to Lexi when she was younger. Please leave a review. Thank You for reading this. Lexi as a child is played by Ciara Bravo who played Katie on Big Time Rush. Or you could use which ever young girl you again Thanks for reading this. **


	2. Chapter 2

** I hope you are all liking this new story.**

Back at Bobby's house: Bobby was shocked of what John had done. Dean was so angry at his father for taking his sister away from the only family she knew.

"John, I can't believe you did what you did." Bobby was telling him.

"I had to. This was no life for her." John said to him.

"And the boys?" Bobby asked him sounding confused.

"Its different. She's a girl." John said when he took another sip of his whiskey.

Bobby sat there shaken his head at what John said and did. He thought family was everything, but I guess it wasn't where Lexi was concerned.

"Hey Dad, when is Lexi coming back?" Sam was then asking his dad, while standing behind him in the doorway.

"She's not son. She's with her new family." He told his youngest son without looking at him.

Sam stood there with his face scrunched.

"WHAT! She needs to be with us." Sam shouted when he got upset.

Dean was so annoyed that he got up and went outside.

"First of all son, no yelling at me and second I am your father." He told Sam, when he got angry.

Sam then turned around and went looking for Dean. Sam found Dean working on his car. When Sam came out Dean saw the look on his brother's face.

"What?" Dean was asking him.

"They sent her away for good." Sam was telling Dean, which made Dean upset.

"I know. I wish I knew where she was at." Dean told his little brother.

"Why did he do that?" Sam stood there asking Dean.

"I don't know. Sumthin about giving her a better life." Dean was trying to explain to his brother.

"What's wrong with being a hunter?" Sam asked when he shrugged his shoulder.

"Don't know. But this is wrong, keeping her away from us like that." Dean was told his brother.

"So what do we do?" Asked Sam.

"Lemme think." Dean told him.

Back inside John and Bobby were discussing what John did. Bobby was not happy.

"She could of stayed here or gone to Ellen's house." Bobby was suggesting to John.

"Look its done and over." John told him slamming his glass down on the table.

Bobby was getting mad over the choice John made of his daughter.

"I just think she should be here and not there." Bobby was saying.

"No she stays there and its final." John told Bobby when he then stormed out of the house.

Bobby knew she did not belong over there that she needed to be with her real family. He shook his head. It was getting late and Dean and Sam were coming in. Bobby could see how this was affecting the boys as well.

"You boys ok?" Bobby stood there asking them, when they were coming inside.

"Its wrong." Was all Dean said before heading up to his room.

"I know son." Bobby said softly. When he was agreeing with Dean.

Sam slowly went up as well. He looked like he lost his best friend. Dean saw the look on Sam's face.

"Dean this is wrong and unfair. We need her back here with us." Sam told his brother.

"I know. What was dad thinking?" Dean asked when he shook his head.

"Obviously he wasn't thinking." Sam said when he laid down on his bed thinking of Lexi.

"I'm gonna try and get her back somehow." Dean told his brother.

"I hope so." Sam said when he rolled over and was trying not to cry.

**Please leave a review. I do NOT own Supernatural ONLY Lexi. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Supernatural ONLY Lexi. Lexi is being played by (Katie) from Big Time Rush's or you could pick who you would like to player a young Lexi.**

Six months have gone by since John had dropped off Lexi at Alex's house. She was still not happy being there. She was missing her brothers a lot. No one could take their places. Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Hey Lex." Tom said to her when he was coming by her.

"What-do you want?" She asked him sarcastically.

"You." He told her with a smile.

"Um- what?" She asked when she was getting scared.

Tom was then coming by her and rubbing her arms.

"Please- no." She begged him.

For a few months it went on like that. She tried pushing him away, but the more she did the more he would get mad, which would make it worse. Each day they would take turns. Sometimes Alex would not feed her if she wouldn't do what she said.

"I wanna see Dean and Sam?" She begged him.

"They don't want you. Why do you think you are here." He said to her.

"He does want me." She said angrily at Alex.

When she would get loud Alex would slap her. She would cry every time. She wanted to leave. Every time she did they would beat her over and over. Somehow she knew this time she had to leave and not get caught. She hated being in the house with those dirty men. She needed to see her brothers so badly.

"I dunno know why she don't like it here." Pete was saying when he gave her a smile.

"We give her everything love, food. What a brat." Alex said when he was then locking her in her room.

"Please let me out." She begged them.

Lexi knew this time she had to get out and quickly. She could not stand being touched by them anymore.

"No wonder John dropped her off here. She don't listen." Tom said to Alex.

"Might have to teach her, another lesson." Lou was suggesting. They all were agreeing.

Lexi was laying on her bed. She felt the bed dip down. When she looked it was Lou. She knew this was not good.

"Please don't." She begged him when he started kissing her.

When he was done he would leave her room. She was so upset and scared that she had to leave. But she noticed the windows were nailed shut. That was going to be a problem. Somehow she needed to sneak out. She couldn't stay another minute in that house. She knew she had to come up with a plan and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

I** do not own Supernatural. Just Lexi. Hope u are all liking this story of how it all began..**

** Chap 4**

Two years have gone by and one day John wanted to see his twelve-year-old daughter. He saw how skinny she was. He was not happy about her looks.

"Daddy." Lexi said when she thought she was dreaming.

"Yeah its me sweetheart." He said to her when she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

While in his arms he felt her shake. He knew something wasn't right. He moved her away to look at her.

"Alexandrea, something wrong?" John was then asking his daughter.

"Daddy get me out of here. They do bad things here." She whispered to her father.

"Like what?" John asked her hoping she wasn't going to say what he was thinking.

"They would hit me and touched me. Please Daddy I will be good." She begged him.

John then picked up his daughter and was carrying her downstairs to his truck. When he saw Alex he took his gun and shot him. Lexi wrapped her arms tightly around John's neck and he was placing her in his truck. The other three were not home at the time. John had then called Bobby on the phone.

"Bobby, yeah we have bigger problems. Call the boys and tell them to get to your house now." John said on the phone.

"John-what happened?" Bobby was then asking him.

"She needs to be protected by her brothers NOW." John said when he drove faster to Bobby's house.

When they arrived, Lexi ran to Bobby with a big smile but with tears.

"Uncle Bobby." She said with excitement.

"Hey baby girl." He said to her when he was glad to see her.

Bobby saw how skinny she looked. He was wondering what happened.

"Alexandrea, head up so I here can talk with Uncle Bobby." John told his daughter when she did what she was told.

John was then explaining to Bobby what happened over the years of her being there.

"I took care of it. Alex is dead." John said angrily of what they did to her.

"The boys are on the way." Bobby was telling John when he was glad.

"I will be back." John said when he was heading out.

He needed to take care of business. Lexi was still up in her room, happy as can be. With that Dean and Sam were racing back to Bobby's. Dean was now Twenty four and Sam was twenty. They had then arrived at Bobby's place.

"Wonder why we needed to be here?" Sam asked getting out of the car.

"I dunno but it didn't sound good." Dean said to his brother while he was getting out the car as well.

They were then heading inside.

"Hey Bobby everything ok?" Dean was asking him when they were now inside.

Bobby was giving the boys a beer to calm before he showed them something important. Bobby was then getting what he needed to show them. When Bobby was coming back inside he had Lexi with them. She was now twelve. When Dean looked up and saw his sister he almost choked on his beer.

"Lexi." He said with confusing.

She went over to her brother and gave him a hug hello as well as Sam too. She was so glad to see her brothers again after all those years.

"Lexi what are you doing here?" Sam asked her when he was wondering.

"I needed to see you both." She told them when she had a shy look on her face.

"Lexi, can you give me a minute with your brothers." Bobby said to her when she stood there not knowing what to do.

"Its ok. We'll still be here." Dean told his sister when she was then heading upstairs.

"Look this was your daddy's doing. He said for you two needed to protect her better than where she was." Bobby was telling them.

Dean wanted to know what that meant. Bobby wasn't going to tell him. He needed to hear it from his father.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked Bobby when he sounded worried.

"That is something she will tell you about." Bobby told them both.

Dean threw his brother a worried look. Dean knew it had to be bad if their Dad went to get her.

"What do we do now?" Dean was asking loudly to Bobby.

"Boy look we need to do what your daddy says to do." Bobby was telling them both.

"If anything happened to her, I swear." Dean started to say.

"Your father took care of it." Bobby said which made Dean cringe of thought of something bad happened to her.

Lexi was then coming back down. She was so happy to see her brothers. She had a tear in her eye but it was happy tears. She waited so long to see her brothers. She was sitting next to Dean on the couch.

"So how's it going?" Dean was then asking his sister.

"Better now." She told him softly with a big smile.

She leaned her head onto his arm. She was really happy to see him. With that John walked through the door.

"Daddy." Lexi said when she was really happy to see her father.

"Alexandrea honey, can you go up so I can talk with your brothers here." Her father said giving her an order.

"Yes sir." She told him heading up to her room again.

When Dean and Sam saw their dad sending their sister upstairs, they knew it was big news. What can the news be had them wondering.

****Hope u liked that chapter. Sorry if its short. Please leave a review. Thank YOU...**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

When John saw that she was upstairs he knew he needed to tell the boys what happened.

"Dad why is she really back?" Sam asked his father while standing there wondering.

"She needs to be with you two. I cant. I have unfinished business to take care of." John told his boys.

Dean was wondering why she was really back here with them.

"Dad what is going on?" Dean stood up and asked his father.

"Look Dean, I took care of what needed to be done, drop it." John told him when he was getting loud.

Dean knew when his dad would raise his voice like that he knew to drop it. Not when it came to Lexi. He wanted answers of why she was back. Heck he was glad she was back. He missed her so much. He missed two years without her.

"Alexandrea!" John called out for his daughter.

Lexi ran downstairs when her father called her name.

"Yes sir?" She asked him.

"I want you to go with your brothers. You will listen and respect them. Don't give them any hard time." He told her.

"Daddy you're scaring me." She told her father.

"Don't be. You will be safe with your brothers." He told her when he gave her a hug.

"Yes Daddy." She told her father.

They were all sitting down to eat dinner. Bobby had made some mac n cheese. Lexi was sitting next to Dean and Sam. John saw how happy she was now being back at home. Dean saw something wasn't right with his sister. She seemed off. Like something she was hiding from him. He was going to make sure he knew what happened over there of why she was back at home. With there was a knock at the door and Lexi sat up straight but looking scared.

"Its ok girl." Bobby told her when he touched her hand ever so lightly.

John was getting the door. It was Pastor Jim. Dean saw how his sister reacted to the knock. He knew something was wrong.

"I came over as soon as you told me." Jim told John while they were standing in the living room.

The others were coming in to say hi.

"Hey guys. Alexandrea." Pastor Jim told her with a smile.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

Lexi was standing in the middle of her brothers.

"Alexandrea honey, come here." Her father told her.

She looked back to her brothers. She saw Dean nodded to her that it was ok.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked her father. When Dean and Sam heard her say that they gave each other a sad look.

"No baby girl." John told his daughter.

She then stood there looking between her father and Pastor Jim.

"Boys lets leave them alone." John suggested to the others.

"Um Daddy-." Lexi said stopping him from leaving.

"John its ok that they stay, they are her family too." Jim said to John.

"No." John told him when Pastor Jim was taking Lexi outside to chat with her.

They were out there for a while.

"Just want to see how you are doing?" He softly asked her.

"Pastor Jim, I don't want to leave my brothers ever and I mean ever please make sure daddy doesn't take me from them." She said with tears flowing down her face.

Pastor Jim placed her in his arms.

"No worry child he wont." He told her when he kissed her on her head.

When they were done talking he was taking her back inside. After a while it was getting late.

"Why don't you head up to bed." John was telling Lexi.

"Yes Sir." She said giving everyone a kiss good-night.

"I'll be up to tuck you in." Dean told his sister when he saw her smile.

Dean waited til she was nowhere in sight.

"Dad, what happened and I want the truth?" Dean asked his father.

"Dean you need to let it go." John told his son when he was walking away from him.

"Let it go? Dad are ya serious? We are talking bout my sister. Your daughter." Dean stated to his father with Sam looking confused but was agreeing with Dean this time.

"Dad just tell us what happened?" Sam asked his father. He then stood behind Dean.

"Dad she's twelve and we hunt. What do I do with her?" Dean was asking when he was getting really angry.

"Dean, all I ask of you and Sammy is to protect her and keep her safe in any way you both can." John told his boys giving them both this puppy eyes the Winchester men do to get there way.

"Dad, you know we will, but you need to tell us why?" Sam asked him giving a deadly look to his father.

"Dad come on you don't have to ask us to do that. I would of done it no matter what but I want to know what happened?" Dean again asked his father.

Dean was so angry since his father wouldn't tell him or Sam what happened until Dean had a thought.

"Those son of bitches have better not have touched her." Dean said angrily.

"Dean I took care of it." John again told his son.

When Dean heard that he was wondering what his father meant.

"How?" Sam asked his father.

"I just took care of it. Son you need to relax." John was telling Dean.

"Relax! That's my sister up there probably scared and hurt and you want me to relax." Dean said getting hostile while he rubbed his hand over his face.

That night Dean was so worried about his sister that he was going to sleep on the chair in her room. He was watching her sleep. He was going to do whatever it takes to keep her safe and to find out the secret. During the night Lexi woke up and saw her brother sleeping on the chair.

"Dean. Dean." Lexi said to her brother when she was waking him up.

"Hey Lex." Dean said groggery to her.

"Come on sleep on the bed next to me." She told her brother softly when he then followed her.

She was sleeping next to Dean under his arm. She felt safe and her face showed it as well. Dean looked down at his sister sleeping ever so tightly against his side. He leaned over and kissed the top part of her head.

"Don't worry, I will always be here for you." He whispered to her as he felt her snuggle up to him more.

He too then closed his eyes to get some sleep. He was never going to let anyone hurt his younger brother or sister again, not if he can help it. The next day John had left to take care of business without telling anyone. This was something he needed to do alone and not with his kids. However he did leave them a note. Bobby was having breakfast out for them. Lexi was eating her breakfast when Sam and Dean was arguing in the next room.

"I hate when they argue." Lexi sadly told Bobby while playing with her food.

"I will take care of those idjits." Bobby said to her when he was heading inside.

Bobby was then going into the room to try and stop Dean and Sam from arguing.

"Look your sister is scared and you two are not helping her." Bobby was telling them both.

Dean knew he was right, so he was heading back into the kitchen to see her.

"Hey eat your eggs up and stop playing with them." He pointed to her food while getting some eggs as well.

"Yes Sir." She told her brother.

"You don't have to call me that. I'm your brother." Dean was telling her.

When they were done eating, Dean was heading out on the road with Sam and Lexi. Lexi was happy to be with her brothers. Bobby knew that's where she should be with her brothers. He hated to keep a secret from them. But he also knew when she was ready she would tell her brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank U Guest and Jenmm31 for ur reviews. I do NOT own Supernatural ONLY Lexi. This story is coming to end... Its short cause it was to explain of HOW they got where they are. Thank You for reading... The word rape is mentioned if you dont want to read this skip. I understand...**

A few months have past and they were on a case, Dean knew something was still wrong with his sister.

"Hey punk butt, you wanna tell us what's wrong?" Dean asked her when Sam gave Dean a look. He knew not to ask her that.

"No. Nothing is wrong." She quickly told her brothers

Dean knew she was holding back. He gave this worried look.

"I-I cant." She told him.

"Cant or wont?" Dean asked her.

"That's not fair." She told her brother with tears in her eyes.

"Dean let it go." Sam said to his brother trying to back him off his sister.

"Sam, I'm sorry but I hate seeing her looking so sad or lumpy at times." Dean said when he was raising his voice.

"Dean your not being fair to her. When she's ready she will tell us." Sam told his brother.

"Sam." Lexi said to her brother when she touched his arm.

He stopped and looked down at her. He gave her a heartwarming smile. She was then shouting to Dean of what had happened. She was annoyed with him for pushing her into telling them.

" Do you know what's like every day to be raped, beat! Then have to tell your big brothers?" She yelled to her brothers when she saw the shocking looks on their faces.

"Son of a bitch." Was all Dean was able to say.

"That—is why I could not tell ya." She said to him when she was then hysterically crying.

Dean walked over to her and was comforting her. He was shocked, felt so bad for drilling at her.

"Lexi I am so sorry." He said to her when he held her he kissed the top part of her head.

She wrapped her arms around her brother. Sam was close by and was also speechless of what he had just learned.

"Daddy took care of it. I just wanna put it pass us. Please." She begged her brothers.

Dean gave Sam a worried but sick look of what those jerks did to their sister.

"They will never get you. You're safe with Dean and me." Sam told his younger sister when he touched her arm.

"You don't hate me do you?" She then asked her brothers, looking up at Dean.

They were shocked she even asked that to them.

"No. Never." Sam told her.

"Why would you think?" Dean asked her as he was confused.

"They told me you both did." She said feeling better knowing her brothers loved her.

"Never." Dean told her when he shook his head of what she had told them.

"Thanks guys. I love you. " She told her brothers.

"Love you too." Sam said back to her.

After breakfast they were headed outside to make her a better hunter. Sam was going to show her how to shoot while Dean would teach her how to defend herself.

"Will Daddy be mad that you are teaching me this?" She asked her brothers.

"No dad tried once before but he then stopped." Sam said to her.

"Besides if you're gonna be coming with us, you need to keep yourself safe. Well somewhat safe." Dean told her.

"What do you mean somewhat?" She asked him.

"Keeping you And Sammy here safe is my job." Dean was telling her.

"Dean. I can take care of myself. Keeping Lexi safe is OUR job." Sam told his brother.

She gave her brothers a smirk but was happy that she was now going to be staying with them both.

"Thanks guys." She told her brothers with a smile.

"Now c'mon you have training to do." Dean said to her like if they were in the army.

"Hey. Don't turn her into a solider." Sam said when he grabbed his brother by his arm.

They were training for hours with her. She was doing great.

"Am I ready to hunt?" She asked them.

"Yeah, you are but easy and smaller hunts for now." Dean said to her.

"Why you were 12 when you were hunting?" She said when she questioned him.

"You're also a girl." Dean told her.

"Dean not fair." Sam said to his brother. "We'll watch her good."

"Fine." He said to her.

After a few days Dean gets a call. They are to meet on Highway 101.

"So why so late?" Lexi asked her brothers.

"I don't know. We do what Dad tells us to do. " Dean said to her which gave a worry look to her face.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" She asked them both.

"Nah." Sam told her.

"Maybe he wants to take me with him or away." Lexi was saying when she was talking so fast.

"First of all, slow down. Second no you are with us." Dean told her when they were then getting ready to meet their dad.

Dean was driving fast down the back dirt roads so they could meet up with John. John was already there waiting for them. When Dean stopped the car, Lexi ran out and ran to her father.

"Hey Princess." Her father said when he picked her up.

"Daddy." She said wrapping her hands around him to hug him.

"Boys." He said to them both with a nod.

"Dad." Sam said softly.

"Are you guys hungry?" John stood there asking his kids.

"Yeah." Dean told his father.

"There's a diner up the road from here, lets get us some dinner first." John suggested to them when he was putting Lexi down.

She climbed into the Impala with her brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

They then arrived at the diner. Lexi was walking next to Dean. John was taken a booth in the back and then slid in.

"Slide in with Dean." John said to Lexi.

"Yes sir." She told her father.

"So what's going on?" Sam was then asking him.

"What can I get you folks?" The waitress was asking them when she was standing by the table.

"I'll have a burger with fries,and a coke." Dean said placing his order.

"Me too." Lexi told her softly.

"Chicken salad with an ice-tea." Sam said.

"And for you Sir?" She stood there asking John.

"Turkey on rye with fries and a coke." John told her when she was then placing their orders.

"Ok so dad what's up?" Dean asked his dad softly so no one would hear.

"There's a case and I think we need to do this together." John said to his kids.

"As in me too?" Lexi asked with excitement.

"Yes even you." John said to her when he chuckled.

He saw how she smiled to that.

"Dad, I mean is it wise to do so?" Dean was asking him.

"Yeah. Lets take the Highway and find a Motel and go over the plan." John suggested when the food was then arriving.

After they ate they were headed to find a Motel.

"Alexandrea." John called to his daughter.

She gave her brothers a worried look.

"Yes Sir?" She asked him.

"Why don't you drive with me." Her Dad suggested to her.

She gave her brothers a sad look before heading over to her Dads truck. While driving Sam and Dean were trying to figure out why their Dad wanted Lexi to drive with him.

"Maybe he missed her." Sam said to his brother but Dean wasn't buying it.

"He better not her put her in danger." Dean said angrily to his brother.

"C'mon Dean, its Dad were talking bout." Sam said to him giving his older brother a look.

"That's what I mean Sammy. Its Dad. You never know what is up with that man." Dean said trying not to get mad.

Meantime in John was talking with his daughter.

"So Alexandrea, how are things?" He asked her.

"Fine. Dean and Sam are the best." She said wondering why the questions.

"You look nervous." He said to her.

"Um- no- its just- I didn't know why you wanted me to come." She said to him looking behind her to see if her brothers were still there.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked her.

She looked at him sadly without even saying a word John knew his daughter was scared.

"There's a Motel five minutes from here." John told her.

When they saw the Motel they pulled up. Lexi was happy as can be.

"I will check us in." Dean suggested to his father.

Lexi stood there looks scared. Sam could sense that. Dean was coming back out with a key to their room.

"Room 465." He told them when they drove to their room.

John was heading in first followed by Sam, Lexi and then Dean.

"Ok its safe." John said to his kids.

Lexi was heading to the bed away from the door.

"Sam. You and Dean take one bed and your sister and I will take that one." John explained.

Lexi gave her brothers a look as –in-no-way.

"Its ok Dad, I don't mind sharing a bed with her." Sam said to his dad.

John stood their giving Sam a look. Dean knew he need to stop this before it would turn into a fight.

"Dad look its-." Dean started to say before John stopped his son.

"Dean don't cover up for your brother. Obviously he has a problem with the sleeping arrangements." John said to his son.

Lexi stood their getting scared and upset. Dean moved closer to her.

"Maybe hunting with you three was a mistake." John told his kids.

"Dad, look its-." Dean said when he snapped at his father.

"Boy I don't like your tone with me." John said to Dean.

"Dad look I'm sorry but we've been with her and know-." Dean stared to say.

"Don't say you know best, cause like hell you do. I am her father." John said getting hostile with Dean. When he was raising his voice.

"Dad-look all I am saying is that, while you where who god's no, we were with her and never left her when she needed someone like-." Dean said when he swallowed knowing what he was saying was out of line but his dad needed to hear it.

"Don't say when she needed her Father. I had business to take care of." John yelled.

"You're business was here." Sam said helping his brother tell his father.

Lexi stood there with tears building in her eyes.

"She is my business but I was one step behind finding out what killed your Mother." John stated to his kids.

"Dad your daughter was dealing some serious issues." Sam told his father.

"She had you both." John said when he was walking away.

Sam turned his father around. With that John threw a punch to Sam's face. That caused Lexi to scream. Dean tried to grab his Father off of his brother. Lexi ran over to Sam.

"Sammy." She cried when he gave her a look. He rubbed his face of where his father punched him.

She buried her head in his neck and cried. John broke out of Dean's hold and walked out the Motel door.

"Dean I'm sorry." Sam said softly to his brother.

"No. You were telling him what he needed to hear." Dean told his brother.

"Hey Lex-." Sam said to her when he moved her away.

She had tears coming down her face.

"I am sorry that I am causing all this trouble." She told her brothers.

"No never are you trouble." Sam said to her.

"Sammy's right. Glad you are here with us." Dean told her when he too walked out.

Lexi gave a sad look when she saw her brother walking out as well. Sam noticed the look on her face.

"He's looking for Dad. Has nothing to do with you." Sam said to her when he held her close in his arms.

Sam rocked his sister in his arms long enough to fall sleep in his arms. He felt bad for her. He laid her on the bed. Dean had then found his dad at a bar.

"Dad look." Dean said to his father.

"No, you and Sam are right. But I still don't like the attitude." John said to him with a smile.

"Sorry Sir." Dean said to him.

After a while they spoke and Dean left to head back to the Motel. Sam was sitting up waiting for either his brother, Dad or both to come home. With that Dean was walking into the Motel room.

"Dean." Sam said when he stood up.

"Look lets get some sleep and the three of us will head out." Dean said when he plopped himself down on the bed.

"Dad left uh?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yeah. Now go to sleep." Dean told his brother.

"Dean." Sam said.

"We have work to do. We need to get some sleep." Was all Dean said when he then got into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last Chapter of this story. I have been working on 2 more stories of the Winchesters. Thank YOU for reading this and please leave a review. I do NOT own Supernatural ONLY Lexi...**

The next day they were waking up. Lexi was rubbing her eyes as she was waken up.

"Morning little one." Dean said to his sister when he saw waking up.

"Hey Dean. Where's Sammy?" She asked her brother when she was then looking around.

"Went to get some coffee." He told her.

"Were heading out, Dad called and were gonna meet up with him." He said to her when she was then scooted off the bed to get dress.

When Sam came back they were heading out to meet up with their dad. There was a diner up the road from where they were staying. Dean was pulling into the parking lot. Sam was waiting for his sister to get out of the car. Just then John too had pulled up. He saw Sam waiting for his sister.

"Boys. Alexandrea." John said to his kids.

"Hey Daddy." She told her father when she was giving him a hug hello.

They were then heading inside. John saw a booth for them to sit in.

"Sit in with your brother." John told her when she was slid into the seat with Dean.

Dean gave his sister a look, he she wanted to sit with Sam.

"So everything ok?" John asked Dean and Sam.

"Yeah fine." Sam said to him.

"She being good too?" John asked.

"Dad you were only gone over night." She told him confusingly.

Lexi looked at her brothers wondering what they would say.

"No yeah, she's been good. No problem." Dean told his father.

"Good. Stay that way." John told his daughter.

"Yes sir." She told him.

A young waitress was coming by to take their order.

"What can I get you folks?" She was then asking them.

"I'll have pancakes with a coffee." John told her.

"I'll have 2 egg whites, wheat toast and a bowl of fresh fruit, with coffee." Sam said next.

"I'll have a bagel with a Dr Pepper." Lexi told her.

"Sir and for you?" She was then asking Dean.

"I'll take the Hungry special with coffee… black." Dean said to her.

She had then walked away.

"So what next for us?" Sam asked his father.

"There's a job in Ohio. I think we need to look into it." John said when he told them.

"Us. Meaning were gonna work together on this?" Dean asked his father.

"Yes. A family job." He told them when their food was then coming.

When Lexi saw Dean's plate she was shocked to see all that food.

"You're gonna eat ALL that?" She asked her brother.

"Oh yeah." He said to her with a big smile.

"So what's the case of?" Sam asked.

"Not here. Follow me and well stop a Motel." John told them.

"Can I still go with Dean?" She asked her father.

"Yeah you can." He told her when he smiled at her.

"Cool." She told herself but they all saw.

After a while they were almost ready to leave.

"Daddy I have to use the bathroom." She told her father.

Sam take your sister and we'll meet you two at the car." John said.

"Yes sir." Sam said to his father when he was then taking her to the bathroom.

"You know she has been great with us." Dean told his dad.

"I see she likes being with ya." John said.

"Yes Sir." Dean said with a smile.

They were then headed out to wait for Sam and Lexi. When they were done they were going out by John and Dean.

"Ok we ready?" John asked his kids.

"Yup." She told her father when she slid into the back seat of the Impala.

"Follow me." John was telling Dean.

Dean was following John for a few hours. They were driving right through just stopping for gas. When they reached Ohio, John was looking for a Motel closer to where they were going to be. They pulled into the parking lot.

"I'll be right out." John said to them.

"How you doin' back there?" Sam asked his sister.

"Ok." She told her brother.

John was then taking them to their room. When they were settled in John was going over the case.

"Ok so what's the case?" Sam asked his dad.

"Vampires." John said.

Dean was shocked that Lexi will be hunting her first vampire.

"Uh dad Lexi too?" Dean asked his father.

"Yes son, her too." John said.

"All due to respect but you think its ok for her to hunt that?" Dean asked him.

"If she had the proper training from you both then she's ready." John said to his sons.

"Yes Sir." The boys told their father.

"Alexandrea, we will be hunting Vampires. You stay close to your brothers. Do you hear me?" He asked her.

"Yes sir." She said with a scared look on her face.

"Don't worry, Sammy and I will be with ya." Dean whispered to her.

"Thanks." She told him.

They were waiting til it was dark. When they arrived by the nest, John was handing everyone a machete. He was also getting what he was going to need. Dead man's blood.

"Just slice their necks off." John said to her.

She held onto it tightly. John was going one way and Dean, Sam and Lexi were heading another way. They were too meet back by the cars when the job was done.

"Ready?" Dean asked his sister.

"I guess." She told him.

When they were entering the nest, the Vampires were sleeping. Just then they woke up and the Winchesters were fighting with the Vamps. One of them threw Lexi and she hit the wall. When she did, she let a cry out. But she was able to cut one of the Vamps heads off. Another came at her.

"LEXI!" Dean cried out to his sister.

When he took care of the Vampire that he was struggling with he managed to take care of the one who almost bit into his sister. Dean then ran over to her and scooped her up while headed back to the car. John saw Dean carrying his sister.

"What happened?" John asked.

"She was thrown and she hit the wall." Dean explained.

"Dam." John said when they placed her in the car.

They were headed back to the Motel room. When they arrived John carried her inside.

"Dam maybe she's not ready." John was saying while wondering.

"Are ya kidding? She did some good slicing back there." Dean told his father.

"Really." John said proudly.

He was then cleaning her up. He let her rest on the bed.

"Daddy." She mumbled.

"Hey baby girl. Get some 'll talk in the morning." He said to her when they were all getting some sleep.

The next day John was gone. Dean and Sam weren't surprised. John was known for doing things like that.

**AND THAT'S** **HOW THE LIFE OF THE WINCHESTER'S STARTED:**


End file.
